Vanished
by kousi
Summary: Pain, pain, pain is the only feeling he registers before his eyes close and a familiar face appears in front of his eyes. Two brown eyes, cute button nose and red lips looking down at him. He grasps for it, but it vanishes to thin air.


**A/N:** I've seen a lot multi-chapter fictions which revolve around either Blair or Chuck losing parts of their memories and I thought I'll try it, too. Though mine isn't going to be a multi-chapter fiction, I'm more of a one-shot writer ;).

This story takes place after 3x22, there's no Eva and Chuck didn't get shot, but had an accident. The last memories that Chuck has are the ones from the pilot episode ;).

Now Enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

Pain, pain, pain is the only feeling he registers before his eyes close and a familiar face appears in front of his eyes_. Two brown eyes, cute button nose and red lips_ looking down at him. He grasps for it, but it vanishes to thin air. "No!" he wants to scream, but he knows it changes nothing.

…

He wakes up from his long slumber; three years vanished from his mind like they've never existed.

They tell him he had an accident and he just nods. Some kind of amnesia they add and he understands.

…

They aren't allowed to tell him too much about what happened the last years, but his friends, one by one, blurt out things that are meant to stay hidden for a while.

…

Visitors in, visitors out

Eric's mad at him and he asks why.

"You slept with Jenny." Is the answer he gets from the blonde which suddenly was his stepsister. Her blue eyes abruptly widen. She covers her mouth with her hands and he sees that she regrets that those words left her lips. Her eyes though, are glued on another brunette with curly hair and ruby lips.

The direction of her look irritates him and because he doesn't know better he says that he always thought that Jenny's a hot bitch.

The irritation grows when the other brunette suddenly excuses herself and leaves the room.

The irritation doesn't leave, but grows to its maximum when the blonde girl follows her. He hears them whisper.

"He didn't mean it." The blonde tells the curly girl.

They irritate him, especially Blair.

- One piece of the puzzle -

…

Visitors in, visitors out

Blair doesn't visit him anymore and he asks why.

He can see in the deep blue eyes of his stepsister that she's afraid to say something she isn't allowed to.

"Tell." He orders, but she doesn't obey.

"She has to tell you herself." Is the answer he gets before the blonde leaves the room.

- Two pieces of the puzzle -

…

Visitors in, visitors out

Nate's here again.

"Did you finally tap your girlfriends' ass?" He asks his best friend, when they're finally alone.

He sees how Nate's face falls.

"Blair isn't my girlfriend anymore." Nate answers simply.

- Three pieces of the puzzle -

…

Visitors in, visitors out

Blair decides to visit him again.

"Waldorf, I knew you would miss me way too much to stay away." He says and smirks.

She fakes a smile and sits down.

"You and Nate broke up." He states and watches her reaction closely.

She doesn't flinch, just nods her head.

He remembers that she - for some reason he still can't explain - felt offended when he mentioned Jenny.

"You know, I'm sure I just did Jenny, because you weren't available. You know I would do you anytime, right Waldorf?" He jokes and winks at her, but he doesn't even know that he nailed it with that.

She slaps him and he can swear he sees tears forming in her eyes.

"What the –" He starts.

"You're an ass." She cuts him off and leaves.

- Four pieces of the puzzle -

…

After days and days spend in a stifling hospital room he finally can go home. He doesn't remember his new home and when he enters it, it feels like something's missing.

…

Every night someone's haunting him. Dreams, dreams, dreams. They won't leave him alone.

…

_Because I love you _and he wakes up.

Eyes wide, heart throbbing, body sweating, breath hitching.

Three words knocking him out of his stride.

_I love you._

He hears them again, this time louder and softer, a familiar, sweet voice chiming those words; he still can't match the voice to a known face.

…

Laughter and he wakes up.

Eyes wide, heart throbbing, body sweating, breath hitching.

Familiar laughter, heartwarming laughter. He wants to know to whom it belongs, but he can't match it to anyone.

…

Brown curls and red lips and he wakes up.

Eyes wide, heart throbbing, body sweating, breath hitching.

Familiar brown curls and red lips, beautiful brown curls and red lips. He wants to know who this mysterious being is when he comprehends it in a flash.

An "I love you" with laughter, brown curls and red lips.

Suddenly some odd things make sense.

- And the pieces of the puzzle fit together -

…

He corners her at her penthouse, hands trembling, heart pounding, eyes searching.

"You loved me." He breathes out, her face between his hands. "You loved me." He repeats.

She tries to look away.

"No." She lies. "No."

He doesn't believe her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice increases. "Why?"

"I loved you, too, right?" He asks, "I did, didn't I?" He asks again, desperate to see clear again.

She needs to help him. He needs her help.

"Please answer me, Blair. I loved you, didn't I?" Question after question, but he just wants one simple answer.

Her eyes fill with tears and she closes them. He immediately knows he's right and lets go of her.

"I loved you." He says again and it echoes through the hall.

She finally gives in and nods.

It's a revelation and he sees himself reaching out for her once again, grabbing her head and bringing her lips to his before she even realizes what is happening.

His heart's fluttering; it feels like an intimate act which he senses they have shared many times before.

He kisses her and she kisses back. He feels that she missed him, but then, her hands land on his chest.

Shoving, shoving.

Shoving him away.

"No." She says again and turns her head to the side.

Distance, she wants distance and he grants her that and moves away.

"Did I at least make you happy?" He asks hopefully.

She doesn't answer and that's an answer.

He sighs, turns around and leaves.

"You made me happy before you messed it all up." She whispers, but he's already gone.

The mystery finally unravels.

…

Days after days pass and he starts to remember every single memory he had and the first person he wants to see is Blair.

…

He visits her again.

"I'm sorry." He says and she's taken aback. He's bearing peonies with him, reaching out the bouquet for her to take.

She takes it and buries her _cute button nose_ into the pink flowers, inhaling deeply. Her _two brown eyes _though, uncertain, fixated on his figure.

"I remember." Are his insightful words and she sighs.

"Everything?" _Red lips_ form a question and he nods.

"You forgot to tell me that I've never stopped loving you." He adds and his eyes are speaking volumes.

"I thought it's easier this way." She admits and averts her eyes from him.

"You know, you're right, I was an ass." He tells her unexpectedly and she knows that he definitely remembers everything. "But I'm not anymore."

She believes him.

"Can I ever make it up to you?" He queries. He's a changed man, he swears.

She looks up at him. "Time will tell." She answers.

…

And time did tell.

"I love you, Blair." He tells her for the millionth time.

"I love you, too Bass." She gives him his much longed for answer and kisses him.

- The puzzle showing its outcome and he admits he loves it -

**A/N:** What was this? You tell me. ;) Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
